Experiment
by Stefan-sama
Summary: An Experiment, that was all Xion was. Riku, however, had something to say about that. Oneshot, RikuxXion.


**Well, here we go again. This one takes place on Destiny Islands, if no one could tell. Anyway, I like the RikuxXion pairing because a) it's so tragic, and b) it's just that awesome. Regarding this story itself, it's kind of short, but I kind of like it because it reminds me of the arguments that my crush and I have, when we each think that we are right becaue we're either idiots, losers, etc. and the other, who is trying to cheer the other up, is wasting their time. Ah well, it's not like I stand a chance with her, she already has a boyfriend who's pretty freaking badass. Not that I'm trying to get pity or anything. Er... Well, enough about me, and on to the story. Although, on the other hand, I'm not entirely sure I got characterizations correct... Maybe you'll tell me what you think in a review...? Anyway, enjoy!**

She was running along the sand, trying to keep up with what appeared to be a pair of dolphins offshore. For a girl- no, Nobody- who had just been unconscious, even to the verge of death, she was certainly energetic. Or perhaps she was simply exercising: after all, those XIII bastards were quick to eliminate anything not of use to them. Or maybe the animals reminded her of her "friends". Axel, and…Roxas, was it? His name didn't matter anyway. He was simply Sora's Nobody, nothing more, nothing less.

Tired, she walked back inland, her feet caving into the sand with each rise and fall of her shoes. Her hair glistened with the spray, shaking and waving in the red sunset. She came up to me, looking at me as if she was still scared, afraid. Perhaps it was the bandana, His Majesty was always coommenting about how different it made me look.

I shook my head. It helped to ease the Darkness, taking it off was out of the question altogether. "Come," I said. "I have prepared a meal." I turned and walked slowly back to the fire. The shifting of sand told me she was following behind. They were rapid and uneven, so she likely took smaller steps and wasn't accustomed to the sand. How ironic, to be the copy of one who was raised on the beach.

She sat down on the log opposite me, taking one of the sticks and nibbling on it timidly. She raised her eyebrows in surprise, taking larger, faster bites. We ate in silence for a few moments, the only sounds coming from the crunches of the fish and the crackles of the flames, sparks rising, falling, and dying.

She looked up at me for a few moments, her piercing blue eyes staring intently at me. Quickly, as my gaze locked into hers, she looked back down again. "Um…" she said softly. "Your name… What is it?"

I looked down at the stick in my hand, moving it back and forth. "My name… I suppose it is Riku, isn't it…?" I muttered, staring unfocused at the fish. "It's been a while since I've been called that."

Not looking back at me, she nibbled on her fish again. "Not knowing your own name…" she said dejectedly. "That's depressing… Though I suppose a Nobody can't talk about matters like that. But, then, why do you fight?"

I smiled to myself, letting out a small, hollow chuckle. "Why do I fight? Now, that's a hard one… Fighting has always been in my blood, I suppose. But at the moment, I'm fighting so that I can protect a dear friend of mine. But then, I could ask you the same thing."

She blinked. "I… Don't know, actually. Mission after repetitious mission, day after repeating day… Um… Well, the organization is the only family I've ever known… But, all in all, I guess it's the same as you. I fight for my friends, Roxas and Axel."

We ate on quietly for a while longer. She stared at me occasionally as she chewed, though never for much longer than a few seconds, always looking back down quickly and taking another bite.

Finished, I stood up, stretching and tossing the barren stick into the fire, where it burned into ashes along with the rest of the remnants. She looked up at me expectantly. "Come with me," I said, motioning with my hand for her to get up. She obliged, doing likewise with her stick and pushing on her knees to get up.

This time she was able to keep up with me, tagging along at my side. She was shorter, slightly below shoulder height, and for every two steps I took she took three. She was also smiling for some reason. It was beyond my comprehension, how she could smile even after all she had been through. Perhaps this was the way that the mind of a Nobody, or, in her case, a clone, worked: programmed to smile endlessly.

I held out my arm to signal a halt. We were on a small island offshore. A crooked palm tree sat on the edge, overhanging the ocean. I walked around, leaning on the back of it while indicating with a nod for her to sit down, which she did. "This…" I said slowly. "Was… Where we would sit all the time. Her, him, and me…"

She leaned forward and looked down at me, mildly interested. "Really? Who are her and him?"

I paused, thinking. "Kairi… She… She was a close friend of mine. Her face is the one you are wearing right now. And Sora… He was my best friend, and a warrior who was always ready to smile. He had an odd way of attracting people to him. He was the first to use the Keyblade. He was the very one who you were created from."

She smiled to herself once again, but this was a melancholy smile. "Is that so…? So then, the dream I had, about me and Roxas and Axel… I guess that was really you and Sora and Kairi, huh…?"

I nodded. "Your memories, and Roxas', belong to Sora. He'll need them if he is ever going to wake up from his sleep."

"So… What you're saying is… Roxas and I shouldn't exist."

I twitched. "…Yes… And no."

She raised her eyebrows, puzzled. "What do you mean by that?"

"Yes, by all means, you shouldn't exist, and are living on stolen memories. But I believe that everyone has a right to life."

She wiped a tear from her eye, one that I hadn't seen appear, and made an effort to smile. "But… I suppose that doesn't include Nobodies and experimentations, now does it…?"

Again, I twitched. "No, I stand by my previous statement."

She sniffed. "No, it's okay, you don't have to pretend for my sake, no one ever trusts an experiment like me—"

I reached over forcefully, tilting my head, and kissed her.

We stayed like that for a while, her breath becoming one with mine as she returned the kiss, her Heart flooding into my own. When we finally released each other, she blushed and looked down, folding her hands together in her lap and pushing down.

I got up and left for the tree, raising my forearm up without turning. "Xion… Do what your Heart tells you to."

She whispered back in reply, though I could hear her as though she were right next to me.

"Riku… Thank you."


End file.
